BC/DSC-304
The BC/DSC-304, also known as the Daedalus''-Class warship', is a '''Deep Space Carrier' or more appropriately, Battle Cruiser, built by the Tau'ri, and is the most advanced human-built series of vessels in the IOA Space Forces. As of 2011, nine Daedalus-class battlecruisers have been developed, seven commissioned, and two under construction. The Korolev, which was handed over to the Russian Federation, was lost in the battle with the Ori. =Overview= Even though referred to as the "sister ship" of the [[BC-303|BC-303 Prometheus]], the 304 differs significantly in both design and technology. However, after the Asgard entrusted their legacy to the Tau'ri, Earth has now had the chance to drastically change the technologies in the BC-303 design, thus creating the BC-303A. Originally, the 303 was reverse-engineered with Goa'uld technology, salvaged components and equipment, such as the transporter rings, though the 304s incoporated Asgard technology into their actual design. Every 304 vessel is equipped with Asgard shields, sensors, and transporters, as well as intergalactic hyperdrive technology that allows Daedalus-class ships to ferry supplies from Earth to Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy. The Asgard formerly refused to mount any of their weapon technologies onto the 304s, but were to only change their minds when they were faced with their own extinction as a race. The Odyssey was then installed with the Asgard's latest and most advanced plasma beam weapons. Later, the Daedalus and Apollo were updated with these changes. All current and under construction 304s have been provided with these weapons. =History= =Locations= Bridge The 304s contain several upgrades over the Prometheus, but the bridge layout is quite similar. The forward view port is wider and allows greater visual expanse, which is useful during battle situations without having to hinder the captain's chair. The view port also holds a heads-up display for the benefit of the captain. To the right of the captain is the Weapons Officer and to the left is the Helmsman. Every 304's mapy display table is color-coded with a a different color. The '''''Daedalus' is green, as apposed to the alternate Daedalus, which had a blue display. The Odyssey's is orange, Apollo's is blue, and the Korolev's was a lighter blue. The significance of this is for the sole purpose of being able to identify the difference between two 304s. Engineering The engineering room was quite hard in the biggining for the benefit of Asgard operators, but since their death, the control panels have changed slightly. A view port overlooking the Asgard hyperdrive can be found at the aft end of the chamber. The engine room can accommodate a dozen personnel at any given time. Duties such as systems diagnostics to deployment of weapons can be rerouted here. Briefing Room All 304s are developed with a briefing room, in which the commanding officer of the ship may meet with the senior officers of the vessel for briefing before operations throughout the ship are carried out or battle situations. The briefing room is a spacious room with a high ceiling that is paneled with gray tones and mounted with extensive florescent lighting fixture on the ceiling. It is proceeded by a large black, conference table, with a rows of seats along the sides and fronts. Situated behind the captain's chair, is a large flat screen monitor built into the wall. As a screensaver, it displays the seal of the ship with the ship name at the top and the registry number of the vessel along the bottom edge of the screen. Infirmary Infirmaries are almost identical to the ones onboard 303s. They contain several rooms with hospital beds and a few storage rooms, stocked with all types of medications for the crew members, as well as equipment to support the crew during injuries that would be possible to sustain onboard the ship. There is also a surgical suite within the infirmary. Hangar Bay A & B Officer's Mess Bomb Bay =Technology= Sensors Shields Cloaking Device Asgard Transporters Ring Transporters =Powerplant= Naquadah generators ZPM Asgard Power Core Asgard Core =Engines= Maneuvering thrusters Sublight engines Hyperdrive =Armaments= Railguns Missiles Asgard Pulse Cannons Asgard Plasma Beam Cannons Nuclear Arsenal =Known 304s= * USAF Daedalus - Colonel Caldwell * USAF Odyssey - Colonel Davidson/Mitchell (for the mission to Celestis) * RFS Korelov (destroyed) - Colonel Chekov * USAF Apollo - Colonel Ellis * USAF Phoenix - Colonel Ronson * PSLS Shouren - Colonel Kwong * USAF Ares - Colonel Kirkland * RAF Valiant - Colonel Thompson * RFS Vladimir - Colonel Petrov * RFS Zhukov - Colonel Svichkar * PSLS Sun Tzu (under construction) - Unknown Assigned Location Milky Way Fleet With the victory against the Ori, Earth has now had the oppurtunity to proceed in 304 production. Because of the War with the Wraith, the IOA has had to split the commissioned 304s into two fleets, one for Atlantis Command, and the other for Earth and her colonies. The current assigned vessels to the Milky Way galaxy are: * USAF BC/DSC-304 Odyssey - Flagship. Assigned to Earth. * RAF BC/DSC-304 Valiant - Assigned to Earth, Alpha-Primary, and to Helo Site. * PSLS BC/DSC-304 Shouren - Assigned to Beta Site and Gamma Site II. * USAF BC/DSC-304 Ares - Assigned to Earth and Echo Site. * RFS BC/DSC-304 Zhukov - Premiers in "Red Storm." Unknown assignment. Pegasus Fleet To help the Atlantis Expedition against the War with the Wraith, the IOA assigned multiple vessels to help combat against the enemy. The 304s stationed at the Pegasus Galaxy are presently: * USS BC/DSC-304 Daedalus - Flagship. Assigned to Atlantis/Lantia II and Alpha Site II. * USS BC/DSC-304 Apollo - Assigned to Atlantis/Lantia II and Alpha-Zero. * RFS BC/DSC-304 Vladimir - Assigned to Alpha-Zero and Atlantis/Lantia II. * USS BC/DSC-304 Phoenix - Assigned to Bravo Site and Alpha-Zero. Gallery Image:Daedalus2.jpg|The Daedalus over Lantia I Image:Odyssey.jpg|The Odyssey orbiting around Earth Image:Apollo.jpg|The Apollo stationed around Earth’s orbit Image:Korolev.jpg|The Korolev firing its forward batteries and VLS Missile Tubes Image:Phoenix Moves In.jpg|The Phoenix near Lantia II Image:Valiant.jpg|The Valiant guarding Alpha-Primary Image:Vladimir.jpg|The Vladimir in orbit around Alpha-Zero Image:Shouren.jpg|The Shouren soaring through space Image:Ares.jpg|The Ares leaving the Beta Site Image:Zhukov.jpg|The Zhukov flying through space Ship Schematics =Notes= =References= =External links= Category:Tau'ri fleet